


Свитер

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Childhood, Clint is an orphan, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Когда Рингмастер с ленцой поинтересовался, почему Клинт носит этот смешной вытянутый свитер, Бартон усмехнулся и просто сказал:— Это символ моей свободы.





	Свитер

Жизнь в приюте была дерьмом — это десятилетний Клинт знал точно.

У него не было ничего личного. Даже одежду после стирки каждому раздавали случайную. Игрушки были общие, общими являлись и занятия. Лишь перед сном Клинт мог побыть в относительном одиночестве — если успевал не уснуть, пока другие мальчишки в комнате сонно переругивались.

Раз в месяц раздражающая многопользовательская рутина немного размыкала свои объятия. В приют Святого Патрика приезжали взрослые, которые хотели завести ребёнка. Все приютские ждали этот день с нетерпением. Каждому хотелось завести семью. Ждал его и Клинт, но по другой причине.

Он просто хотел, чтобы все убрались в приёмный зал и оставили его в покое.

Три часа, полных тишины и одиночества — да что вы знаете о счастье?

Однако в этот раз Фортуна не захотела улыбаться нелюдимому мальчишке.

Это был последний приём в году, и настоятельница особо усердно следила, чтобы все сироты спустились вниз. Она была полна надежды раздать всех хулиганов по семьям и немного отдохнуть от проблем.

Клинт не был хулиганом, но и его не оставили в комнате.

— Хоть на день убери свой гадкий характер, мальчишка! — сердито воскликнула миссис Провинс, дыша Клинту в затылок. По пути в приёмную было не так уж много поворотов, но настоятельница решила убедиться, что сирота дойдёт, куда надо.

Так Клинт впервые пожалел, что был ещё слишком мелким, чтобы разбить ближайшее окно и убежать, куда глаза глядят. Он не жаждал быть усыновлённым, как бы дико это не звучало — за свои пять лет, проведённые в приюте, он был в двух семьях.

Обе вернули его назад.

Они просто хотели попробовать, каково это — быть родителями.

Больше такого дерьма Клинт не хотел. Не исключено, что третья, новая, семья была бы иной, но обжегшийся однажды больше в огонь не сунется.

В приёмной было много детей и взрослых. Первые носились туда-сюда, декламировали стишки, всячески пытаясь переманить внимание на себя. Вторые внимательно всматривались в детвору, пытаясь найти среди стаи своего, истинного, волчонка, чтобы забрать его домой.

Клинт забился в угол и хмуро разглядывал окружающих. Миссис Провинс стояла в дверях, беседуя с какой-то дорого одетой парочкой. Сбежать не было никакой возможности, поэтому Клинт вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь абстрагироваться. Мистер Форд — местный завхоз — как-то забыл в коридоре журнал с медитативными упражнениями. Клинт быстро просмотрел его, прежде чем мистер Форд вернулся. Из журнала Клинт почерпнул несколько полезных техник успокоения, которыми с тех пор часто пользовался.

— Какой симпатичный мальчик!

Клинт вздрогнул, услышав рядом высокий женский голос, и резко распахнул глаза.

На него смотрела та самая пара, с которой общалась настоятельница. Женщина в изысканном голубом пальто, обрамлённом серебристой вышивкой, и усатый мужчина в красной куртке.

— На нашего сына похож. Тот тоже не любит общество, — заметил мужчина, и сердце Клинта забилось быстрее.

— Бартон, иди сюда! — тотчас скомандовала миссис Провинс.

Поморщившись, Клинт приблизился к взрослым, двое из которых с интересом глядели на него.

— Клинт у нас уже пять лет, — поведала настоятельница, положив ладони на напряжённые детские плечи. — Его родители погибли в автокатастрофе. Мальчик тихий и спокойный, проблем не создаст.

— Вот как? — Женщина с улыбкой посмотрела на мальчика, явно замечая, что тот тяготится их присутствием.

— К сожалению, мы тут с благотворительной акцией, иначе я бы подумал завести второго ребёнка, — заметил мужчина, и Клинт облегчённо перевёл дух. — Но ты мне нравишься, сынок, — обратился он к Клинту. — Хорошо вёл себя? На вот, держи подарок. У вас прохладно, пригодится.

Клинт замер в ступоре. Родители его подарками не баловали, а в приюте, походу, вообще не знали, что это такое. А мужчина тем временем запустил руку в мешок, который стоял рядом с ним, и вытащил оттуда блестящий зелёный пакет.

— Ну же, не робей, — подбодрил он, и Клинт несмело протянул руку.

Уже в своей комнате, дождавшись, когда сокомнатники заснут, Клинт распаковал подарок. Внутри оказался изумительный голубой свитер ручной вязки. Мальчик завороженно провёл по нему рукой.

Первая лично его вещь! Этот свитер ему не нужно было делить ни с кем!

Впервые в жизни Клинт засыпал с улыбкой на губах, во сне прижимая к себе лучший за пять лет подарок.

  


 

* * *

 

К сожалению, неприкосновенности не было ни в чём, даже в личных подарках. На следующий день миссис Провинс забрала свитер, аргументируя свой поступок тем, что в приюте не холодно, а личные вещи запрещены.

Клинт проигнорировал завтрак, обед и полдник, возмущённый этим поступком до глубины души. Ведь это был его подарок!

К ужину в комнату ввалилась злая настоятельница. Роберт — сокомнатник Клинта — по секрету рассказал, забежав перед полдником, что директриса приказала той вернуть вещь, которую сироте подарили важные гости.

— На, на, держи! — раскрасневшаяся Провинс швырнула свитер на кровать мальчика.

Клинт сдержанно кивнул.

Да, ему определённо повезло, что его дарители оказались настолько важными.

На ужин мальчик спустился в новом голубом свитере и с мыслями о побеге из места, где он никто.

  


 

* * *

 

Два года спустя, когда рост позволил ему дотянуться до нижней ветки приютского дерева, Клинт сбежал. Просто однажды ночью собрал все свои пожитки, которые состояли из пары заныканных сухарей и любимого свитера, и, выскользнув в окно, забравшись вверх по дереву, перелез на другую сторону забора. Ночной город дружелюбно шелестел лентами дорог и сиял бледными квадратами окон.

Клинт глубоко вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух и сделал шаг вперёд.  


 

* * *

 

Когда Рингмастер с ленцой поинтересовался, почему Клинт носит этот смешной вытянутый свитер, Бартон усмехнулся и просто сказал:

— Это символ моей свободы.  


 

* * *

 

Он лишился этого символа в Щ.И.Т. Внимательно рассмотрев находившиеся в коробке вещи, что изъяли у него перед заключением, Клинт не обнаружил своего свитера, к которому за эти годы прикипел, как ко второй коже.

— Что ты ищешь? — поинтересовалась рыжая Романова, навязанная местным начальством ему в напарники.

— Мой свитер... Где он? — хриплым и почти не узнаваемым голосом уточнил Клинт.

— Та износившаяся вытянутая тряпка? Её, наверное, выкинули. А что? — чем-то — вероятно, своей весьма развитой интуицией — почувствовав состояние напарника, тише ответила Романова.

Клинт отвернулся. В его душе настали сумерки.

— Вы сожгли мои крылья, — прошептал он.  


 

* * *

 

К слову, служба в Щ.И.Т. действительно напоминала неволю. За годы работы в организации Клинт завоевал уважение, но всё равно нет-нет, да проступало недоверие, глубоко спрятанное щитовцами внутри их сердец. В Щ.И.Т. давали всем шанс, но на деле не доверяли запятнавшимся.

Клинт пришёл к ним из террористического «Преступного цирка» и буквально чувствовал напряжение во взглядах некоторых бывалых агентов.

После исчезновения Фьюри всё стало намного хуже.

Клинт был почти благодарен Наташе, когда та обвинила его в предательстве, тем самым позволив после освобождения из Склепа отказаться от своего агентского теперь прошлого.  


 

* * *

 

— Характер у тебя, конечно, тот ещё подарочек, но подготовка на уровне, да и простых смертных в Мстителях ещё не было, — Старк выстреливал сотней слов в минуту и с каждой оной бесил всё сильнее.

— Расисты, — пробурчал на это Клинт.

Его раздражало понимание, что Мстители вгоняли его в очередную неволю. Им не был нужен профессиональный, но абсолютно обычный стрелок.

Его так упорно зазывали лишь затем, что так желал зелёный громила, Халк.

Халк был нужен Мстителям.

Клинт нет, но его собирались терпеть.

Крутой поворот, не так ли?

— Не ломайся, Рианна! Что ты хочешь за вступление? — Старк был упорен, как бульдозер, водитель которого очень сильно хотел премию.

— А что дашь? — скучающе произнёс Клинт.

— Могу свитерок подарить, — шутливо хмыкнул Старк, и сердце Бартона болезненно сжалось.

Железный филантроп говорил с изрядной долей ребячества, но в тёмных глазах его горела решимость.

Скажи Клинт, что не против свитера — тот найдёт вещь и, чёрт побери, подарит!

«А может, стоит попробовать?» — подумал Клинт. Фьюри ничего не предлагал за службу — Бартона лишь поставили перед фактом.

Как будто он просил, чтобы его вытащили из тюрьмы!

Мстители на фоне Щ.И.Т. не выглядели чем-то за гранью. В конце концов, он может уйти в любую минуту — доказал уже, убежав тогда прямо из-под носа Старка и КО.

Может, шутливое предложение — это знак?

— Ладно, я согласен, — подумав над этим поворотом сюжета, произнёс Клинт, и Старк наконец заткнулся.

А сзади довольно засопел Халк.

  


 

* * *

 

Особняк Мстителей был огромным, но не особо уютным. Члены команды, как могли, обживали его, заставляя цветами, картинами и прочей приятной дребеденью.

Так в восточном холле появились портреты. Клинт застал их, когда направлялся в тренировочный зал вместе с капитаном и Джанет.

— О, Тони притащил всех своих предков! — хмыкнула Оса, окинув стену внимательным взглядом.

— Это всё — родственники Старка? — удивился Клинт. Он-то думал, что ребята совместно заполняли пустые стены...

— Ага! Помелочился, однако. Мог бы сразу Линкольна повесить, не удивлюсь, если и у них есть родство.

Капитан улыбнулся, позабавленный репликой.

А Клинт замер, увидев _её_.

Эти любопытные тёмные глаза он бы никогда не забыл. Как и усы мужчины, что висел рядом, изображённый во всей своей строгой красе.

— Клинт, ты чего завис? — словно издалека услышал Бартон голос Джанет.

— Я... да ничего... — Клинт усилием воли оторвался от созерцания своей судьбы, когда-то принявшей облик этой пары, и заметил, что товарищи глядели на него с тревогой.

Пожалуй, Мстители отличались от Щ.И.Т. намного сильнее, чем он раньше думал.

По крайней мере, тут всем было не плевать на него.

— Идёмте? — стараясь выглядеть как обычно, предложил Клинт.

Говорить о прошлом совсем не хотелось.

 

* * *

 

— Вечера, стрелок! Кэп сказал, что тебя поразили мои родственники, — заметил Старк, заглянув на кухню.

Бартон флегматично пил кофе, слушая довольное бормотание местной кофеварки. На реплику лидера он лишь хмыкнул и неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Кто заинтересовал? Я знаю историю каждого, могу быть гидом, — продолжил допытываться Старк. Он сел на соседний стул и с удовольствием вжевал в себя маковую булочку.

Клинт не понимал, почему в столовую Мстителей закупают булочки со спичечный коробок.

Хотя, возможно, это делает Старк, чтобы надолго не отрываться от разговора.

— Та женщина... в голубом пальто, — медленно произнёс Клинт, решив немного поддержать разговор. — И усатый мужчина... Кто это?

— Которые у вазы висят? Это мои родители, — подумав, ответил Старк. Его умные тёмные глаза пристально созерцали Бартона.

Клинт подумал, что с такими глазами Старк вполне мог уметь читать мысли.

Впрочем, так даже лучше. Ведь говорить о прошлом Клинт всё ещё не желал.

И кажется, лидер это понял.

Может, он реально читает мысли?

— Кстати, давно хотел тебе отдать. Я ведь твой членский взнос до сих пор не отплатил, хоть и обещал. А Старки всегда держат обещания! — немного пафосно изрёк Старк, извлекая откуда-то из-за спины — Клинт тоже хотел бы обладать такой сверхспособностью — блестящий звёздочками кулёк.

— Ты хочешь меня подкупить? — нахмурился Клинт. — Я же и так в команде.

— Подкупить? Зачем, ты и так мне верен, — хмыкнул Старк. — Нет, я просто и правда держу обещания. Впрочем, можешь думать, что это просто акт дружелюбия.

Проводив Старка взглядом до самого выхода, Клинт вновь перевёл его на кулёк. Что-то подсказывало ему, что он знал, какая вещь находится внутри.

И он не ошибся.

  


 

* * *

 

Надевая поутру шикарный голубой свитер, Клинт подумал, что всё-таки изменил своим детским принципам.

Он таки нашёл семью.

И был счастлив таким приобретением.

 


End file.
